Craig Dylan
Dylan is the main protagonist in: Jurassic the Hunted. Story Dylan (Along with 'Rock', and Sabrina ) was sent to investigate strange ghost like radio signals coming from the Bermuda Triangle. During a night flight over the Triangle Dylan's plane began to go down in the ocean due to heavy electrical storms outside. He had no choice but to open the air lock and Parachute out to even hope of surviving the crash. Dylan wakes up on a island populated by Dinosaurs (who at first he thinks are just "very big lizards") after fighting through the jungle Dylan meets up with DR.Sayus, Sabrina's Father. After Sayus tells Dylan of the Time machine Dylan tells the Dr. not to worry for himself and 'Rock' will get the Thing back in no time. Here, he is informed that Rock has been trapped on the island 30 years (meaning He landed in another part in history and had to wait for Dylan) startled Dylan tells them both to wait as he goes to look for the Machine. After Dylan returns from the caves with the Device in hand he encounters Sabrina (the young woman who Dylan was sworn to protect on the flight) running away from a Dinosaur she calls "Spike." After telling her to flee Dylan runs toward Spike in the hopes of Luring the beast away so that she could escape. After Dylan fends of the Large creature he runs back toward the camp to meet back up with the team. However, Before Dylan can make it back he is overrun by small red raptors And must defend a small fort before he can safely pass and continue on his way. After Dylan makes it back to camp he gives the machine back to DR. sayus Sabrina Informs Dylan that without a power source the Machine cannot function. Sabrina Remembers seeing a glider and points out to Dylan where she saw it at. After locating the battery Dylan heads back to camp, only to be overrun yet again by raptors, Dylan is forced to take shelter and defeat them all before continuing on his path. After giving the Battery to sayus The fort is attack by 'Spike' and Dylan must find a way to kill the Dino. After defeating Spike for a second time Dylan and crew activate the time machine and travel back to their time. Spike opens his eyes, possibly retaining the idea that the story is actually not truly over. Quotes "Damn storms, ruining the radio" - Upon losing the radios' signal "These things are just very big Lizards" - Dylan refusing to believe the things he is fighting are Dinosaurs "Sounds like a plan" - Before setting off for the Machine " I think I liked the little ones better" - After killing the very first wave of raptors "Hey Spike, come her boy. Yeah, over here boy" - Distracting Spike " Shit" - Upon almost falling of a ledge "This is what I get working with a Seal, probably thinks Lava is a good thing" - Noticing the Volcano "Where the Hell am I?" - Opening "So good" - After killing a wave of Dinos. "That was way to close" - Upon dodging Spike's jaws "I HATE BUGS!" - Upon killing the first wave of Scorpions Trivia *Dylan, along with the other survivor's radios are just headsets and a headset alone could not broadcast at such long Distances.